


Demonstration

by Basilblood



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilblood/pseuds/Basilblood
Summary: A fight between Dr. Flug and his boss Black Hat ensues after a demonstration for a new device goes wrong. The fight leads to Dr. Flug saying too much and before the doctor can hide in shame, Black Hat seizes the opportunity to give Dr. Flug his own demonstration on the issue.





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Coreath's comic which can be found http://coreath.tumblr.com/post/162812003465/%CA%96-i-feel-like-the-argument-stemmed-from
> 
> Go give them some love.

The day had started with the same mix of excitement and anxiety Doctor Flug had whenever it was time to showcase one of his inventions to his boss, Black Hat. Though there seemed to be more anxiety today as Black Hat was the one to request the demonstration and Doctor Flug was not yet ready, nor was his device.

Not soon after, outside the lab, the echo of glass beakers shattering to the ground and tables being knocked over were accompanied by the ferocious scolding from the head of the house himself. Throughout the halls, the grating voice could be heard shifting between its usual gravelly note and occasionally one far more deep and distorted whenever the demon’s fierce rage began to escalate.

Dementia and 5.0.5 did not dare leave their own quarters at times like these. Even the smitten young woman knew her limits around their boss and it was during these moments that the line was all too clear.

Inside the laboratory, the scene was just as messy as the fight ensuing from it. Papers and glass were scattered across the scorched floors, the lab tables now stained with black smudges of burnt wood were knocked over every which way, and the air reeked of smoke in the small room that remained partially clouded as the fumes slowly found their way out.

In the center of it all, the young doctor was sprawled on the floor with his mess and with his demon employer looming over him. Bothe men were dressed in burnt clothes, the result of a demonstration gone wrong after a rather nasty explosion.

“I tried to tell you s-sir! I-I needed more time before I cou-!” The doctor pleaded after having been tripped over and onto the floor. Whether it was by his own mess or from a sneaked tendril from his boss, Doctor Flug was unsure.

Nevertheless, the young man was now looking up at his employer at an angle that would scare any other mortal and the doctor could feel a shiver run up his spine from the glare Black Hat was giving him.

“You had more than enough time! We are on air tomorrow! By which time, you _will_ have the shockwave generator done by or so help me Flug, you will find yourself in the next dimension _turned inside out!_ ” Black Hat threatened and with each word, took a step toward Doctor Flug until the human was pressed up against a collapsed desk.

The doctor, now hugging the table as he tried to pull himself up, shook with fear as the demon stopped with a tap of his cane, wincing with each crack of glass under his boss’ shoes till he finally stopped.

As Flug looked up at Black Hat, squinting through the paper bag over his own face, he tried to make out his boss as best he could.

Jagged teeth grinding together in frustration, the piercing eyes that glared down at him like a predator to its prey, and the now partially torn formal attire his boss always wrapped his dark body in, it was a sight the put the doctor to shame. A sight that was causing his heart to squeeze as he had rather hoped to impress his boss with such a gadget, but to only result in the demon’s fury, the young doctor was all too familiar with the feeling.

“S-sir, that’s not enough time! I can’t possibly-…” Flug began as he slowly straightened himself up and began to stand, hoping to hold himself together to possibly convince Black Hat to see reason.

His hope was short lived however, as it slipped through his hands when the demon cut him off once more.

“Flug, you unworthy imbecile! How did I possibly end up with such a feeble-minded, nonsensical, meat-sack like you?! I could create 10 others just like you but somehow, somewhere, I was cursed with _you!_ ” Black Hat growled bitterly.

With that serving as the demon’s final word on the issue, he swerved on his heels to make his leave after watching the doctors face go from pleading to hurt. He walked away feeling he had made his point to punish the doctor accordingly, and even managed a few steps toward the door before the doctor could retaliate.

After Black Hat had finished his slew of insults and moved to leave the doctor alone with his mess, Flug had to take a moment to sit down on the fallen desk as he felt the lump in his throat swell with grief at the demon’s cruel words. He began to debate on whether to just simply retreat to his room with his tail between his legs for to just remain here in his mess.

Flug recalled how as of late, his employer had become far testier and even more so vicious around Flug. Though despite his long nights of thought and struggles to understand the reason behind his boss’ sudden disapproval with him, Flug had not managed to reach a viable conclusion.

This however, would be the final jab the doctor was willing to take. His heart not able to bare much more of the demon’s twisted handling and was not prepared to face the day slaving away in grief.

“What…what gives you the right?!” The doctor argued, his voice starting off small as he intended for the question to remain in his thoughts but as the scrawny man stood, his voice raised in volume till he was calling out to his employer, stopping Black Hat in his tracks.

His rubber-gloved fists were clenched and he could feel himself shaking underneath the ripped lab coat as his trembling knees straightened. Whether he was shaking with anger or fear or the looming desire to cry out of indignity, the doctor wasn’t sure, but it didn’t stop the man from speaking up.

Although his posture was far stronger now than his usual feeble stance, the man made certain to look anywhere but directly at Black Hat in fear of breaking apart when he spoke.

“What gives me the right…? Perhaps the fact that I could break you in two gives me the right Flu-!” Black Hat asserted after the doctor’s outburst stopped him from walking any further.

 Not only did Flug’s words stop him in his tracks out of mere shock, but even sent a wave of an unfamiliar feeling through the demon.

_Guilt?_

Black Hat would have none of that as he prepared to set the doctor straight.

“You…You are INSUFFERABLE!!” Flug cut the demon off for what may have been the first time in his life. His brow furrowing under his bag as he stared down at his gloved hands in a pain-stricken anger.

The more Flug spoke, the more his own blood pressure rose along with his rage and now even put Black Hat into a stage of shock as Flug showed a side of himself that remained foreign to them both.

Black Hat himself was standing dumbfounded at this point. Was this _his_ Flug that he was talking to? The same spineless doctor who would break after a mere glare from the demon? Has he possibly gone ill?

Black Hat wasn’t sure but nevertheless, it was unsettling for the demon, to say the least. He’d already been plagued with such unconventional feelings these days whenever around the doctor, now to find himself staggered and even ashamed by the man’s outburst, it almost left the demon speechless. Almost.

“If you’re truly so miserable, then why are you still here?” The demon inquired challengingly as he turned to face the doctor head on with the question. Though he did his best to keep his composure, even Black Hat could hear how his tone softened as the words slipped past his jagged teeth. It was a question that had been plaguing his mind for some time now.

Much to his own surprise, the doctor even responded with a chuckle of disbelief to the question. Ignoring how it only seemed to annoy Black Hat further as the demon leaned against his cane and waited for an answer the doctor did not have.

“GOD, who knows?!” Flug cried out, having felt he had finally snapped if he was able to speak so carelessly in front of his boss.

He watched how Black Hat drummed his fingers impatiently now with an eyebrow raised in what might have been curiosity for Flug’s answer, clearly not satisfied with the rhetorical question alone.

“I mean, there’s that damn contract for one…”

Wanting to find the answer himself, Flug now began to ponder as to why he has allowed himself to be bullied by the demon for so long. He had gone into this job with the promise of being allowed to leave at any time with notice, despite his boss’…territorial nature. It was one of the few things that gave Flug comfort in times like these.

So, his boss made a fair point…why hasn’t he left yet? The doctor had to pull himself from the situation for a moment to try and think of a good reason.

“FUCK!” The man crowed with frustration after concluding that he was too upset, too hurt, and too angry to even come up with an answer.

The fact that his employer was no longer responding with the same threatening body language but instead, was now just watching him silently, this only seemed to upset the doctor more. The sight of his employer now so careless as he watched the man struggle to find his own answer made the doctor more frustrated than he had ever felt before and caused the doctor to quickly become personal. Far more than he intended.

“I mean, it’s not like you’ll ever love me ba-!”

And there it was. In a moment of helpless rage and carelessness, the doctor made what he felt could only be the biggest slip-up in his entire life. In his fit of rage and pain from the demon’s cruelty, the doctor admitted thoughtlessly to something he had kept locked in his own thoughts for so long, out for the very demon himself to hear.

The doctor had never cut his words off so fast. But it was too late, as the expression on his employer made it all too clear.

While the doctor choked on his own breath and covered his mouth with his hand over the paper bag, he watched as the demon in front of him went from a blank, borderline annoyed expression, to one of complete and utter shock. Horror stirred in the pit of Flug’s gut as Black Hat’s eyes widened and the sharp row of teeth were exposed as his jaw slightly opened.

_No! No! No! No! NO! This isn’t happening! This is NOT happening!_

Flug’s thoughts were screaming at him and he could now only be grateful for the bag over his head that covered the now burning red wave of color he could feel wash over his face.

Flug could do nothing but stare through the holes of his paper bag of security as the utter disbelief on his boss’ face washed away slowly, and was instantly replaced with a blood curdling grin the doctor was all too familiar with.

Was this to be the doctor’s end? Accidentally having confessed his feelings for the very being who he was certain despised him and such emotions. Flug, in that moment, decided he was not yet ready to die.

When Black Hat straightened himself up from where he leaned against the cane and began taking slow strides toward the doctor, Flug reached out pleadingly as to beg for the demon to not come any closer but couldn’t get so much as a trembling “W-wait!” before the now all-too-amused fiend reached out and grabbed him firmly by his shoulder, startling him with a loud yelp of expected pain.

The moment Black Hat’s steadfast grip fell on his shoulder like how the blade of the guillotine would fall on its victim’s neck, Flug felt his ears begin to ring and almost wanted to pass out with how close his boss leaned in with such an eager grin, certainly hungry to see the doctor perish now, Flug was sure.

Flug was trying to come up with what might be a good final few words to say before he died when the demon spoke up, for what the doctor feared may be the final thing he ever heard.

“Is that so, Doctor?” Black Hat inquired in a tone that Flug could only ever describe as being suggestive, but to what, the doctor was too agitated to consider.

He could see how a new, much more primal look overtook the man as his long, tendril like tongue swiped over his teeth with desire, as though he was looking at a fresh hot meal, open for him to take.

The doctor could only choke out a squeak as the demon dropped his cane with a crash to the floor and approached even closer to the now tense man, closing off even more space between the two, leaving no more than a couple inches. Now both his arms were locked in his employer’s grip, as though it were the only thing holding the man together, and he could feel the demon’s hot breath tickle down the raised hairs of his neck as Black Hat leaned in to rest his widespread lips just beside his ear, where only a thin paper separated the two.

“Go on~…” The demon teased, licking his chops as he held the man still, feeling how he began to heat up quickly under his grip and found a new joy in teasing the poor doctor. “Tell me more of those desires you seem to have been keeping from me.”

While Black Hat teased and goaded Doctor Flug with a low, wicked chuckle resounding just above his ear, the human almost found himself become dizzy under such stress. It caught him off guard when the blushing fever that originally bloomed in his cheeks, spread like a forest fire throughout his body and pricked gently at his nerves. He wanted so badly to melt into a puddle and slip away from all existence as he couldn’t bare the taunting before the blow.

“P-Please. Sir, I’m s-sorry…I-Ah!” Flug pleaded for his life but was quickly cut short when he felt an unfamiliar, warm surface drag along the side of his neck.

For a moment, he feared that his boss may have cursed some unknown horror to him or perhaps prepared to rip out his jugular with his teeth, all of which would have been less surprising to the doctor compared to a small lick along his skin by the demon.

“B-Black Hat? S-sir?” Flug whimpered, when an unholy snicker passed the demon’s lips and he felt the grip on his arms tighten just slightly.

“You know, Flug, coming from any other mere human, I would be disgusted by such outbursts of emotions…” Black Hat divulged as he loosened the grip of his doctor on one side. Bringing his hand up and under the bag covering Flug’s face, grabbing his chin and pulling it up so the human was now looking up at the demon, nervous and shaking in his hand. “But you may have just swayed my dead heart. I think you might just be the exception.” Black Hat taunted.

He let the words sink in for the doctor, grinning down at the man wildly as he stroked his cheek underneath the bag and waited for Flug’s response.

Too which, it took some time for Black Hat’s words to reach the doctor fully and even more time for the man to come out of his daze enough to realize his boss was waiting for a response.

“I…I…I…” Flug stammered, unable to believe this was anything but a cruel trick.

Never in any realm did Flug get the idea that Black Hat could ever return any affection the man might have for him and yet, here he was, now put under the spotlight and struggling to stand on shaking knees.

Fortunately, Black Hat accepted Flug’s bewildered response and leaned in closer once more. The hand that had been stroking along Flug’s cheek moved carefully to roll up the edge of the bag just enough to expose the quivering human lips underneath.

In a matter of seconds of their reveal, Black Hat then took Flug’s chin in his hand and held him still as he pressed his black lips to Flug’s pink ones.

At first, Flug jolted in shock from the motion alone, his body shaking as he struggled to put together what was now happening. However, after a moment of awkward shifting and cross-eyed expressions, Doctor Flug decided that even if this was a cruel trick, it was one he could at least indulge in.

After a moment, the doctor moved his lips carefully around his employer’s and felt a rush of butterflies swarm in his gut as his boss let out a purr of approval.

For a while, Flug enjoyed the small, yet rough affection his boss was now suddenly giving him. It wasn’t until, with their lips still intertwined, Flug opened his eyes, that he pulled away. The sight of Black Hat’s piercing eyes looking through him like he were glass caused the doctor to stumble out of the villain’s grip.

When Flug fell out of his grasp, Black Hat licked his jagged teeth and swiped away a bit of drool on the corner of his lips with his thumb before smirking back at the doctor.

The demon only partially listened to the doctor as he began to try and explain himself and apologize once more. Rather than waste time with mere words of reassurance, the demon seized the time to instead, remove his monocle, slip it into his breast pocket, and moved to wrap himself around the doctor once more, cutting off his apology with another kiss.

This time, there was no hesitation from Flug as Black Hat took a step toward him again, the demon wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him to rub his body against Black Hat’s own as he toyed with the doctor’s lips. And if that weren’t enough, the demon furthered his advances by pressing his long tongue past his lips, pulling out a heated moan from the doctor out of surprise for the action alone.

_Is this real?_

The doctor was at a loss of words. He couldn’t believe this was reality as he watched his boss take dominance over his mouth and press their bodies together, something he had only ever allowed himself to dream of on the rare nights when he was left alone in the mansion, and was too afraid to close his eyes in fear that it was just that. A dream.

What shocked the doctor more was just how cold Black Hat’s body felt pressed against his own. He knew he was a demon, an entity of otherworldly matter, but he still had fluid coursing through his veins. How could Black Hat be so cold? Yet it served as a way to put out the fire that was his own body, nice against his warm skin.

Not to mention, the feeling of his boss press and grind their bodies together as he deepened the kiss was more than enough to give his own sex a jolt.

The doctor wasn’t allowed much more time to think on this however, as the demon pulled away for a moment to breathe and grabbed Flug’s hips. This small yet sudden movement nearly sent Flug crashing over the table behind him as he began to lose his balance. If not for Black Hat grabbing his wrist and pulling him over beforehand, he would have undoubtedly crashed.

 Flug was about to apologize sheepishly for the stumble when, before he had the chance, Black Hat was now instead pulling him out of the laboratory and into a black portal scratched into the wall. Though Flug didn’t get much time to fight going into the portal as he was pulled into it, he did not worry so much as not only did his boss go in first, but kept a firm grip on Flug throughout the small journey.

Much to Flug’s relief and surprise, the portal led the two into his boss’ room. A place where absolutely nobody, other than Black Hat, was permitted to enter. Unfortunately, Flug didn’t get much time to study his surroundings, as the demon wasted no time and shoved Flug down onto the king-sized bed.

After falling against the rich silk sheets with a thud, Flug pushed himself further up the bed as he watched Black Hat nervously, noting how the grin on his employer was wider than he had ever seen it before. The sight stirring up both the fear and desire now pooling in the doctor’s body.

“Boss…sir, wait I…” Flug pleaded, though no longer sure himself where he was going with the plea.

The sight of his boss shedding off his coat, vest, tie, and shirt so easily before the toned figure started back towards him on the bed, it left the doctor’s mind frozen and body warm.

Once again, the doctor’s words fell upon deaf ears when Black Hat began to stroll to Flug’s side with a grin as heart-stopping as his stare and a mind filled with all manners of perversions to what he now might do to Flug, now that he was in his room.

“Are you going to give me a hard time Flug?” Black Hat continued as he climbed ontop of his bed, looming over Flug briefly as he waited for his answer.

“N-No its just…-” Flug stuttered as Black Hat looked down at him.

He was gripping the sheet underneath him as the anticipation had started eating him alive.

“Then stop fucking babbling.” Black Hat ordered, and waited till the doctor gave a firm nod before laying down on top of him as he crashed his lips against the human once more.

When he felt the doctor physically relax into the bed, Black Hat then seized the opportunity to grab his wrists, holding them together above his head and began rubbing his pelvis against the doctors with a laugh.

He could feel how hot Doctor Flug had become under such conditions. He could feel the human’s heart pound in its chest and how his skin raised with bumps as his free hand stroked down his side, dragging his black claws over the scrawny man.

The demon couldn’t suppress the chuckle as the doctor immediately reacted with a sharp gasp when the demon rubbed their erections together through the pants of both the men. Black Hat watched as Flug did all he could to get as much friction to his groin with his hips alone, the sight putting a wide smile of the man’s face and he couldn’t help but salivate at the thought of ruining the young doctor.

Black Hat then decided he enjoyed the view too much to see it go and, as he removed his hand from Flug’s wrists, watched as the wrists were now bound together by a foreign, ghostly material, conjured up from the demon’s powerful abilities.

Now free to use both his hands, Black Hat brought his lips and tongue back down to Flug’s body who quickly began squirming as both hands began ripping off the tattered clothes covering his doctor’s body.

“B…Black Ha-Hat! S-sir! My hands…Ple-.” The doctor begged, not able to do so much as tug against the restraints set by his boss.

With every motion of Black Hat’s claws trailing over his body, the doctor wanted to jolt and squirm. Feeling more exposed and helpless than ever, he knew he would be at the mercy of the demon.

“Will stay out of my way and remain like that, Flug.” Black Hat warned before leaving a bite on Flug’s shoulder, quickly drawing blood and began licking and sucking away on the wound, sending the man crazy with cries of mixed feelings. “Or is this not what you expected with me?”

Unfortunately for Flug, he knew all too well that this was what he wanted. Despite the cries of pain whenever Black Hat would sink his teeth into his flesh, or the whimpers and squirms he’d let off from the man’s rough teasing, it was this sort of thing the man had daydreamed about so very often just to get off. The fact that it was happening to him now, the doctor still couldn’t believe it for himself.

He could do nothing but succumb to his lust and watch as the demon he’d wanted so badly took no time in undressing him. The sight sending a blush all throughout his body as all that would soon remain is the paper bag over his head and the socks on his feet.

While his hands were busy undressing the doctor, the demon kept his mouth busy by covering every inch of the doctor’s exposed skin in marks, either set by sucking on the flesh, occasional bites that, with the demon’s jagged teeth, easily drew blood, or easing the doctor with the smoothness of his tongue when he became too rowdy by the rough treatment.

Black Hat would sometimes feel how the man would shiver when he dragged his claws down the now exposed chest and could see the bright red skin peeking out from under the bag where his mouth hung open, whimpering to Black Hat’s touch.

For a while, Black Hat kept Flug like this. Teasing him till the man was a mewling, panting mess under him. Watching as bruises began to form and small streaks of blood smeared across his body from the bites he left on Flug.

As for Flug, he was at the height of his desperation. Every plea he made was answered with another bite or the feeling of his boss’ tongue teasing the raised skin of his body. Throughout it all, the doctor still struggled and pulled at the restraints, hoping to break loose of the material and relieve himself of the pressure having built up in his pants.

“Well?” This word pulled the doctor back to reality where reality had never been so good before.

Flug raised his head to look at the demon who was smiling with teeth now dripping with his blood and drool as Black Hat slowly moved down his body and began undoing the human’s pants. The cold air on his now standing cock sent a shiver up the doctor’s spine. As the demon removed the last of his clothing, Flug pulled his eyes away and tensed at the feeling of being completely exposed to his boss.

“What do you want Flug?”

Beckoning, taunting words that led the human to let his head fall back with a groan.

“This is what you wanted, yes? You said so yourself. You remember that, don’t you Flug?” The demon toyed with the doctor, chuckling as he pressed a clawed finger against the shaft of the human, stroking it insistently as he spoke. “And look at how wound up you are! How long have you been getting off on the thought of _me_? You don’t know what you're ask for, do you silly mortal?”

“Please…Please, I’m begging you…I want…I need to…to-Ahhh! B-Boss!” Flug pleaded.

Part of him knew his boss all too well to know there’d never be any real mercy from him. Certain he just wanted to hear Flug beg before continuing with his ministrations.

Flug had been facing up to the ceiling with his eyes closed shut as the pleas for mercy fell past his lips and onto deaf ears. Blind to how the demon lined himself up with his standing cock and began to lick up from the underside of his member to the tip, the shock alone enough to send a tremor of pleasure through his body and a soft shout.  

Flug couldn’t help but peak through his goggles to see his boss, mouth agape and jaw hanging with a threatening row of sharp teeth just looming over his member as the tendril like tongue licked over him. The sight was more than enough to send so much fear into the doctor that he began to sit up with an insistent “wait”.

But the doctor was too late in Black Hat’s opinion, as the demon then wrapped his lips around the human’s shaft, licking and drooling over it before giving it a hard suck as he looked up smugly at the doctor. Aware of the fear that probably spread through the human at the thought of one of his sharp teeth coming just a tad too close, Black Hat had to do everything to not laugh and prevent it from happening.

When the doctor tried to move back, Black Hat gave a snap of his fingers and in no time, as he wrapped his arms around the human’s thighs, a series of small portal holes opened up around them on the bed, and out of each came a shadow like tendril that wrapped to hold the doctor in place.

Carefully, after another hard suck on the human’s sex, the demon removed himself from the doctor. With his serpent like tongue hanging out from his jagged teeth, he pressed his lips up into a smile.

“Would you relax? Don’t move around too much, or even I might not be able to prevent you from getting a scratch or two out of this. Then the fun will really start.” Black Hat threatened lewdly, and chuckled as he returned his lips to the doctor’s cock, his tongue giving it a few rough laps before his lips closed around it once more. Unable to help but smirk as the doctor just watched helplessly as he did.

Now bound in every which way, the doctor was at a loss for words as he could do nothing to escape the demon’s ministrations. Fear for his own flesh if his boss decided to clench his teeth had never been more apparent. He watched, terrified as the demon bobbed his head and sucked at his skin persistently and the doctor couldn’t help but question how he hadn’t completely lost his erection to such a threat.

_He couldn’t actually be turned on by this, could he?_

Of course he could. This was the demon he had spent months trying to impress and years doting on from a distance. It didn’t take much at all for the mood to shift from fear to yearning as he watched the demon suck him off.

After reaching such an understanding, the doctor was almost immediately thrown back into a state of heavy breathing and groans. The more he thought about it, the more impressed he was that he didn’t feel any teeth at all and it was a wonder his boss was so good at this.

The things his tongue was doing to him…how every time it swiped at the underside of his cock sent a wave of pleasure up his spine and the way Black Hat sucked him off would cause his whole body to shake, it was almost too much for the doctor to bare.

“B-Boss…I…p-please!” The doctor whimpered between breathy moans.

It was then that the demon assumed the doctor would cooperate at a better pace and watched as the tendrils disappeared from holding the man in place. The sight of how he still pulled and squirmed under the restraints of his wrist were more than enough to get the demon going.

Black Hat continued to give his doctor some attention, all up to the point where Flug was just at the borderline of his peek. At which point, when the doctor’s shallow breaths and heated moans had become well consistent, Black Hat pulled away entirely. Leaving the doctor’s cock, now soaked in a mixture of saliva and precum, he watched as the glaze of ecstasy over Flug’s eyes quickly turned to dismay at the denied orgasm.

“Boss! Why did you stop, I-!” Flug implored frantically, his heart sinking as he was only met with the same unnerving smile.

“You have some shitty memory Flug…” Black Hat slighted as he grabbed the doctor’s hips tightly. He watched at the doctor’s lips pressed together and could only imagine the expression of the rest of his face. With only a moment’s hesitation as to drink in the sight of the doctor, Black Hat then flipped the man over so he was now lying on his chest, bound arms reaching out, and face buried into the sheets of the bed. Pulling the man’s hips up so his ass was in the air, Black Hat then leaned forward over the man until his tongue brushed against the man’s jaw, his sharp teeth grazing over the flesh of his neck. “I told you, you don’t know what you’re asking for.” He finished his threat before biting the man’s shoulder.

If it weren’t the gravelly voice now ringing low just at his ear, it was the surely the rough bite he just took that was responsible for the heated cry that came from the doctor.

Flug was shaking now with anticipation for what would surely come next. Though fear swelled in his chest like a balloon as he had never undergone such acts of this from anyone other than himself, Flug found his craving for release to be a far larger priority.

His body tensed as he heard Black Hat’s belt and pants begin to be undone and before the doctor had a chance to even look back at the demon, he felt Black Hat now grip his hips and pull them to rub against the demon’s.

The doctor let out a squeak when he noticed what felt like a thick, hard, and moving tendril press and rub against his entrance as the demon’s clawed hands opened up the cheeks of his ass.

_This…Was this Black Hat’s-?_

The doctor’s thought was cut short when, after a low chortle resounded from Black Hat’s throat, he felt two clawed fingers, warm and wet with what the doctor could only assume to be Black Hat’s saliva, begin to press through the ring of his entrance, scissoring the doctor and stretching his entrance as the demon quickly began pumping the fingers inside him.

The sudden pressure of Black Hat’s fingers was enough to pull a cry of pain from the doctor, his ass instantly tightening around the foreign digits as he grit his teeth, arched his back, and gripped at the sheets. He could still hear how his boss was snickering at him and wondered why he’d even bother stretching him at all if his pain was so humorous.

Did how much Flug enjoyed this really matter to the sadistic demon over top of him? Flug was beyond confused.

It took some time for the fingers that pumped in and out of him to become anything but painful but in time, it did. Soon it was just a new kind of pressure that drew out heavy breaths from the human every time they plunged into him and stretched him out.

He could feel the hard tendril start to rub back and forth between his sack, the feeling delivering sweet pleasure among the relentless pressure inside him, and it was then he realized just how much he was rocking back into his boss’ fingers.

Flug couldn’t imagine what he must have looked like, with his arms tied together, his ass up and rocking into his employer’s hands, and his lips poking out of the bag over his head, desperate for air with each heavy pant. He tried to put the image together in his mind but it seemed that so far, his boss would just not allow him to think straight at any point during this time.

His thoughts and actions were abruptly halted when the demon’s fingers curled and pressed against the surface of the human’s prostate. The feeling of a foreign pleasure washing over the man so fast, Flug had no time to react with anything other than a cry of ecstasy.

He heard the demon laugh once more, a new much more low kind of snicker and clenched his teeth at the sound.

After the moment of shock wore off, Flug realized that Black Hat had stopped thrusting his fingers. Instead, he was just letting them just sit inside him, waiting for the doctor’s action.

Desperate for a taste of the sweet relief he had just received, Flug wasted no time. He pressed his hips back down into the demon’s fingers.

Nothing

He rocked against them again.

Nothing.

At first, he struggled to find the source of his own bliss. A little more than frustrated that Black Hat would not help and could feel the man’s grin as he watched the doctor struggle. Yet, he dared not say anything in fear of the demon removing his fingers altogether.

Then, after a series of shallow thrusts of his own kind, the human managed to angle his hips so that, as he fell back on the demon’s fingers, they brushed against his prostate and the doctor could not contain his moan of relief and pride.

With no hesitation, the doctor began rocking back in a rhythm of pleasured thrusts. He began panting and now paid no mind to the constant chortles left by the demon. Now, only his fingers mattered as they steadily pushed him toward his orgasm with each graze of his sweetest place.

As the scene played out for Black Hat, he watched with hunger filled eyes as Flug set a rhythm for himself and was slowly pushing himself to ecstasy. He leaned over the human man as he rocked against his long fingers, and began biting and sucking along the back of his nape and shoulders.

The man was now covered in all kinds of bruises, and the sight of how his blushed body and how beads of sweat began to form as he moved, was enough to push the demon to the point where his lust required its own attention.

So, without warning as usual, the demon pulled his fingers away as he bit down, smirking as Flug cried out in response and only sucked at the wound for reassurance before removing himself.

“Please…Black Hat…sir, I…was so close, I-!” Flug groaned desperately, tears having already formed from his ecstasy soon became pleas for mercy. The doctor’s frustration reaching heights he hadn’t yet known. 

Without a word, Black Hat then took the man’s hips once more, spreading his cheeks wide opened, and pressed his own sex against the man’s entrance. He watched as the black tendril rubbed and prodded against the soft skin before it began to press in through the ring.

Flug knew instantly what was happening once Black Hat had taken his hips once more. Though he wasn’t sure he was happy or upset by this, the doctor didn’t get much room to decide as the hard tendril began to press into him slowly.

At first, it wasn’t bad as the demon’s sex was already wet from its natural lubrication. However, as it began to stretch the doctor out far more than what the demon’s fingers had done, the pain returned and was greeted with a soft cry once Black Hat was completely inside.

Flug gripped and bit at the sheets, his paper bag crinkling around him as he pressed his face down into the mattress.

“Aww. Too much for you doctor?” Black Hat cooed, holding the man’s hips tightly to keep them still, seizing the time to tease him as means to let him become a little more comfortable around his length. “You’ll get used to it…maybe.” He snickered.

Black Hat watched as he pulled out slowly from the doctor, how he whimpered and writhed underneath him helplessly. When he pushed back in, he heard the doctor’s whimpers turn to chokes and felt his body tense up around him.

It played on like this for some time before the doctor could bring himself to relax even a little, far more than it did from the demon’s fingers alone.

Though seeing the young man struggle underneath him was fun at first, with how well the man was doing, Black Hat thought the doctor deserved some affection and so, as he pressed back into the doctor, brought his hand down to close around and begin stroking the human’s shaft, feeling it twitch in his hand with need for attention and could visibly see how the doctor relaxed a little bit more under his touch.

It was unbearable at first for the doctor. The awful combination of pain, his boss’ teasing, and the unfading need to climax as all this ensued. The moment his partner began showing him mercy with a few shallow strokes to his weeping cock, Flug couldn’t contain his eager moan and even felt himself starting to relax a little around Black Hat, much to his relief.

And soon, Flug was once again in his state of heat, moaning after every stroke and thrust Black Hat put upon him.

“Just think about it doctor…you’ve been spending your nights dreaming of this…just to get off. Now here you are…you’re shaking and begging under me.” Black Hat appealed between breaths by the doctor’s ear before thrusting intentionally into Flug’s prostate, and claiming a joyous shout of bliss from the man in response.

Black Hat raised a brow then, licking his chops at the thought of pulling more sound out of his partner and felt his lips curl once more with an idea.

The demon felt the bed creak even more as he knelt over, wrapping an arm around Flug’s waist and the other over his tied wrists, directing them over his head as he pulled the man upright and legs spread open at the sides of his own.

Now, with Flug’s pale back pressed against his dark chest, tied arms around the demon’s neck, having to remove his hat now to allow such, Black Hat guided Flug to sit on his lap as he pressed his length back into him with the thrust of his hips, finding his prostate far easier and now free to let his hands roam over his body.

For Flug, to suddenly be overwhelmed with so much attention and to be so close to his lover, it nearly sent the man into a euphoria alone. He could feel how, with every thrust drove Black Hat harder and harder into his sweet spot while Flug dropped his hips in time, how the demon’s tongue licked and teased along his bruised neck, and he nearly choked at the feeling of his partner’s hand returning to pump his member, soaked with precum and sweat under all that was happening.

In no time, the doctor was gripping at his partner’s hair upon reaching the moment where bliss was scratching at his brain and any sound that left his mouth was either a cry or moan of pleasure.

When he finally came, his back arched off the demon’s sweaty chest and he groaned out in enrapturing ecstasy as he bounced against Black Hat’s hips. His cum shooting in ropes into the demon’s soaked hand and a daze of delight clouded over the dark eyes from underneath the goggles of the paper bag.

However, the pleasure didn’t end there for Flug. What the doctor didn’t expect was throughout his high, the demon continued to massage his length to the point of overstimulation. Still bound by the wrists as Black Hat continued to thrust, Flug cried out helplessly as the burning sensation in his hips did not die out but were pushed to points of borderline pain, denying him of his glow from the orgasm.

Just as the doctor was about to make his plea for the demon to stop, Black Hat’s teeth ground together and with the final few thrusts of his orgasm that broke through him in waves, the demon let out an unfamiliar sound to Flug, between a growl and a groan of pleasure. Only after the demon came, did he not only stop his teasing on Flug’s length, but did he let the shadow material around his wrists slip away and watched Flug fall from his hips to the bed with a sob.

Bloody, bruised, and now a mess of sweat and cum, Flug could only pant and whimper as he weekly pushed himself further up the bed before crashing down onto it, still reveling in his high from the orgasm.

After a couple more shallow pants, he looked up at his boss, catching a glimpse of him without the hat for what may have been the first time.

His boss was kneeling in front of him, his black skin glowing with a thin layer of sweat over him. His black hair, what seemed to have been slicked back, now disheveled from the gripping Flug had been doing moments ago. His cock had gone limp and left a puddle where a mix of both their cum dripped onto the silk sheets. Black Hat was hunched over slightly, his jaw slightly dropped as he was now panting himself out of exhaustion. The sight of his boss, so messy and spent, was a sight to be seen.

From here, Flug could fully appreciate just how beautiful he was and how well sculpted he was under that suit. Not to say he was bulging with muscles but the man had a lean beauty to him that Flug couldn’t describe. And would never get the chance as the demon let out a breathy laugh and turned his gaze from the sheets of the bed, back to Flug.

“Better drink it all in Flug. I’m not nearly finished with you. That was just a…hehe a _demonstration_.” Black Hat mimicked, clearly pointing fun from their beginning demonstration of the day with the shockwave generator. “Besides, I’ve still got plenty more I have to do if I’m to return your love. With interest, of course.”

Black Hat straightened his back, before flashing the doctor a teasing smile, one that could only ever mean trouble for Doctor Flug.

“Better rest now doctor, while you have the chance.”

Trouble that the doctor was all too eager to get himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a single fic in literal years (10), so do tell me how this one turns out. Going to let this serve as my way of easing back into fanfic writing and hopefully just have a good time! Critique is always welcomed! Let me know what you think and if I should make more like this! Kudos are also very appreciated (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
